


Pining

by spacedboy



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, a lot of context may be missing, based off an rp, christophe doesn't say anything he's just. there, fuck greg's dad, gregory-centric, honestly? i just wanted to update my works, kind of angsty but not so much, mabel is greg's mom, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedboy/pseuds/spacedboy
Summary: Gregory returns back from Britain and remembers a childhood friend.
Relationships: Christophe "The Mole"/Gregory of Yardale
Kudos: 14





	Pining

**Author's Note:**

> for context: me and a friend do gregstophe rps all the time and i went all out on the starter. and i had major writing motivation (all of this was written in under an hour) and wanted to post it here

Gregory huffed as he finished setting boxes upon his bedroom floor. His back ached due to all the heavy lifting that had been accomplished, but was relieved that he was done for now. Today was the start of Gregory's first week back in South Park, and the moving company's truck had finally arrived from Britain.  
Whilst Gregory was originally born in England, his parents wanted to get away and experience the mountain town life. As a child, they all moved to South Park and then the boy started school there.  
A couple years later, the Brit had received an invite to attend Yardale for the remainder of middle school and the beginning of high school. His parents refused to turn it down and happily made the preparations for Greg to return to his homeland. But, that had meant leaving a very dear friend behind.  
Now the blonde was an dapper young man, about 16 standing at 5'7, and moving back into his childhood home. He had so many memories associated with the house, that he would be sad to not see it put to use again. As he had gotten older, his parents decided that it would be best for him to try living on his own. Mabel was against the idea at first, because she thought her son was growing up too fast, but it took a little - no, a lot - of convincing from Gregory that he would be fine. so, in order to keep his mother from worrying he calls her almost every day. Fuck Gregory's dad, he's irrelevant.  
Now that Gregory was done unpacking all the boxes, he was planning to give her another call. but, something, or rather someone, was on his mind.  
Christophe. What happened to Christophe after he left? He wasn't able to keep in contact with him after leaving, because that was middle school and Greg wasn't allowed to have a phone yet.

Damn, where did the time go? 

The brit had been meaning to talk, hell, to search for him. Gregory missed his best friend and wanted to see how he was doing! But what if Chris forgot about him? They hadn't seen each other in so long, and the blonde didn't consider his face to be very memorable.  
And then Gregory remembered the one place that he could never forget.  
The tree. The tree that they used to hang out under when they were kids. Fuck it, he had wanted to sightsee around town ever since his flight from England and that would definitely be his first destination. The blonde had on a brown cashmere sweater, blue jeans, and dark brown boots. Seeing as South Park temperature was literally fucking eight degrees below zero, he put on his crimson red overcoat and gloves. He tucked his phone in his pocket as the screen vibrated to life with a notification from a random app he installed.

The only light that was on was his bedroom light, so that was the only thing he had to turn off before he left out of the wooden front door.  
The frigid wind hit Gregory's face as he locked his door, making sure no one else but him went inside. The Bellrose manor was located on the outskirts of town, so he doubted that someone would come all the way over there to break in. His cheeks tinted pink as the cold air rushed to his face.  
It had been years, and yet, Gregory still recalled the way to their tree. Like as if his heart remembered the path, not his brain. And it wasn't an ordinary tree, it was special. Because Christophe took out his pocket knife and scratched both of their initials into the side of it.  
After a couple minutes of walking, Gregory's eyes widened in surprise.

Was that,, their tree?

It had gotten so much taller than the last time he had saw it! But, seeing that gave him a tinge of guilt, because that showed just how long he had been away.  
He walked up close to it, stroking his thumb over the carvings in the trunk. "CD + GB" could be faintly seen against the wood. The crudely written letters almost brought him to tears. Christophe's childhood display of affection warmed his heart and kept his attention, until the Brit heard a strange noise come from behind him. Was that?

Wait, it couldn't be, could it?

The blonde turned around to see Christophe standing behind him, eyes wide and heart beating. No questions asked, the Brit wrapped his arms around the French boy's torso, his head resting upon his shoulder.

So much was going through Gregory's mind right now! What were the chances that he would've found Chris this early?

After he was done hugging him, he placed his hands on Christophe's shoulders. "Stophe, I missed you so much." He could tell that his voice was close to breaking due to it's pitch and the tears forming in his eyes, "I never should have left."

**Author's Note:**

> i had to edit it a tiny bit, so let me know if there are any mistakes or spelling errors! i haven't posted since last year either, so hopefully this makes up for it


End file.
